103928-is-worldboss-progress-reset
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While you're focusing on world bosses, do you have any status updates regarding King Honeygrave and Defensive Protocol Unit being bugged? | |} ---- ---- We're used to it. | |} ---- ---- They said on the stream that anyone that had this quest in progress will be getting it set to 100% since they can't/don't want to use resources to figure out what % people were at. So if you were on the quest you should be getting is completed at some point. | |} ---- ---- If that's true, could they please just remove this step of the attunement then? After the extreme difficulty of silvering vet dungeons, killing world bosses is nothing other than a time sink. Especially since most world bosses are on stupidly long timers. | |} ---- It was the code for Drop3 where they remove the attunement that leaked early, killing the current progress. | |} ---- Sounds hardcore. | |} ---- Sounds like a reasonable apology for a screw up. I can't be mad with that resolution. | |} ---- It is reasonable but it pretty much nullifies their justification for the world boss kill grind challenge. The reasoning was that if you can't get together a team and steamroll through most of these bosses within a weekend then you have no place in raids. With the quest being auto-completed to anyone who was on it (even those who haven't killed a single boss) they made this step of the attunement seem pointless as now a ton of players will be closer to entering raids without actually being qualified. The horror! How will raid leaders manage?! Oh, wait. The same way they always did. Check the individual's gear, ask them about their LAS and take them on a test run. Which proves that the whole thing could be done away with. | |} ---- That's the plan for Drop3! They should name it "Please Come Back" | |} ---- Or it just means they figured that, although they'd have liked people to get through world bosses before qualifying for raiding, they looked at the metric assload of complaints and figured that just kicking the people on that particular stage through to the next was value for time. | |} ---- Today evening I logged in and had a discussion with the last few remaining guildies. One of them decided to switch to a guild that is higher up on the progression ladder while the rest announced that their subscription is ending in a couple days and they are going back to their old games because WildStar c*ckblocks them at every turn. These people and the ones who quit even earlier are enthusiastic raiders, active pvpers and fantastic team players otherwise. I had been raiding with some of them myself. They haven't seen a single raid boss or the warplot system after two months despite making the effort to level up quickly and immediately begin grinding both gold and instances/battlegrounds to optimize their gear. The overtuned gating doesn't only keep out the riff-raff but the good folk as well. This little blunder just proves that the attunement is meaningless. If they wanted to keep the game's oh so hardcore integrity intact then they would have asked the affected people to go out and kill those bosses again. After all, it isn't supposed to take much time or effort if you're a dedicated and serious raider. Right? Why do you think there are a metric assload of complaints to begin with? | |} ---- ----